shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Slave Rescue! Jango and Senshi Meet Again
An Island in the New World at a bar in the middle of town, John Jango de Triezieme finishes eating a plate of fish, goes over to the bar, pays, and then orders a glass of sake and drinks through that. Jane Rose sits down next to him. Jane: 'Something up captain? '''Jango: '''Not really. I was just waiting. And I was hungry. '''Jane: '''Waiting for what? '''Jango: '''To make an introduction. By the way Senshi, don't worry, I think we can skip the whole routine with the fight and the injuries and the marines this time. How are you? ''A green haired girl sitting next to him looks round. 'Senshi: '''Jango? Is that really you? ''She then turns and sees him completely. She smiles. '''Senshi: Hey there. Good to see you. Jango: '''Indeed. Haven't seen you since we last clashed. Mind you, it's been quite busy lately. More slaves than usuall. And there were a couple of wierd incidents that I had to deal with.. How about you? '''Senshi: Few new members, a few really good fights. You know, the usual. Hey, wanna meet my new member? Jango: 'Of course. ''Just then, her entire crew walked into the bar. There were two knew faces. One was Silver the Untouchable of the Skyline Pirates. The other was a small girl in punk clothes. '''Senshi: I believe you know Silver. The girl is Fire D. Laura. We saved her from a mob not too long ago. Silver nods once at Jango, and then imediately ducks, just as Malachi, who'd been sitting on the opposite side of the room, throws a loaf of bread at him. The loaf flies right over Silver's head, and Jango catches it. Malachi teleports to them. Malachi: '''Blasted untouchables.... '''Jango: '''Fire D Laura... Interesting name... So, you've become part of the Skyline armada then? I heard Nova was gathering a large fleet together. Ironicly so have I. Just not intentionally. '''Senshi: '''Oh? '''Jango: '''Dimitri's group decided to throw their lot in with me. and those mercenaries I hired to cause chaos at G0, the Demon Organisation. I was planning on just keeping my crew, but they both think of themselves as good allies now, and I'm in no position to refuse... '''Senshi: '''Dimitri? He doesen't hate you any more? '''Jango: '''Not in the slightest. Wierd how that worked out. I helped him find answers, and now he's got even more questions, but we're even now. '''Senshi: Even after finding out that Rob Lucci was his brother? Wow... must be one tough guy. Jango: 'indeed. in all senses of the word... ''Eventually, Burakku spoke up. '''Burakku: So... What brings you here? Vearth: Yeah. You looked pretty busy the last time we saw you. Jango: 'Several slave traders decided that they wanted to put an end to the Dark Angel. They're planning on setting a trap off the coast of this island tonight. '''Senshi: '''What sort of trap? '''Jango: A'n auction. More slaves are going to be in one place than ever before. The rumour is that they're selling out and planning to live like nobles. They actually staged the thing as an iresistable bait to lure me in. They think I'm going to turn up, raid the place, and fail miserably because they were preparing for me in secret. 'Malachi: '''Except it's no secret because the fools planned it in a place I'd visited before! '''Jango: '''But it is too good an oppurtunity. So tonight I'm going to spring their trap, spring my trap, rescue all the slaves on the market at once, make them all look like fools, and pottentially put them out of buisness. Any questions? ''Everyone tensed, specifically Senshi, Laura, and Vearth. Senshi because of her hatred for slavery, Vearth because of her time with the Revolutionaries, and Laura because of her history with The World Government. '''Senshi: Anyway we can help you out? I still owe you for nearly killing you when we last became in battle. Sharpshooter: Yeah. You got him pretty good. Jango Stares. Then he starts to laugh, and stops again almost imediately. Burakku: hmm? Jango: 'Yeah why not. It'll be fun! ''The crew grinned with excitement, then there was some noise outside. '''????: Catch her!!! Don't let her escape!!! The pirates saw a blurry form of a girl run past to doors of the bar.... followed soon by a large group of marines. Victoria: Who was she? Suna: Why were they after her? Rex: No time for that now. We better help her. A nearby street the girl races away, pursued by several dozen marines. She charges round a corner to find a dead end. She looks around, terrified, and then, trying to steady her hands, crouches down, produces a sketchpad and starts drawing. The marines pour around the corner and start to fill the alleyway. Marine squad leader: 'Best surrender quietly, little witch. None of your trickery can help now ''There is a faint sigh, and two marines topple over. The commander looks round just in time to see a few more collapse, and when he looks back there are now two people standind next to the girl. One is a man in a dark jacket, the other is another girl with green hair. The man is carrying a sword, but hasn't drawn it. 'Marine Squad leader: '''Please excuse me. I'm here for that girl. ''The girl in question snatched up a notepad and furiously started drawing. The Marine squad instantly freaked. '''Marine Squad Leader: STOP HER!! She's using her Devil Fruit! One reached over for her but she quickly dodged, doing her best to avoid the marines. The Squad leader pulled out his gun and pointed. Leader: 'Stop it, now befor- ''The "gun" he was pointing is actually a banana. John produces the gun from his coat pocket and mimes blowing smoke from the barrel. ''Jango: Blow her head off? seriously? '''Leader: '''Eh?! when did he- '''Jango: '''About the same time I took the sword you just tried to draw. '''Leader: '''Tried?! I've got it right... It's right about... It's.... ''The sword has been sliced off neatly and cleanly at the hilt, and the blade is entirely missing. The Leader just stares at it and trails off into silence. his mouth continues to move wordlessly for a while, and then just hangs open. The stops scribbling and the marine stops moving his mouth. He just straightens and walks away, along with the other marines. There expressions were blank and emotionless, as if something was controlling them. Malachi and Sharpshooter jump down from the roof they'd been standing on 'Sharpshooter: '''Well, that was wierd. Did the girl do that? '''Malachi: '''Unless we're suddenly big on coincidences. '''Jango: '''I'm sorry? '''Malachi: '''Take a look at her drawing. She draws the marines deciding she's not worth the effort and leaving, and the marines decide she's not worth the effort and leave. '''Jango: '''At precisely the same second she finishes said drawing. And that leader did say she was using a devil fruit power... ''He laughs. The girl looks over startled. She then quickly dashes down the street, leaving a nice trail of dust. Senshi took this opportunity to appear. Strangly, she had the girl with her. She was holding the girls shoulder's lightly and the girl looked terrified. She looked as if she had been blasted with Haki. Knowing Senshi, she had. '''Senshi: So this is who those Marine bastards were after. I wonder why. Jango: 'Indeed, what could anyone possibly want with the Artist of Destiny. '''Senshi: '.... Fair point. Laura came out and saw the girl. Vearth also saw her and immediantly recognized her. '''Vearth: Guys. That's Atisuto. She's an escaped slave and a former Revolutionary. She struck out on her own before I joined. Senshi immediantly released the girl. Everyone stared. Jango: 'Ah. Well, I guess that explains why the marines were following her. ''Atisuto immediantly bolted again, this time, no one stopped her. 'Victoria: '''let her go. She's obviously scared out of her wits. '''Jango: '''Can't say I blame her. All those marines running around, and then we turn up from nowhere and grab her. With hindsight, maybe I shouldn't have sliced up that guy's sword. '''Sharpshooter: '''Yes, I was hoping to ask about that. Where did you put the blade? ''The marines charge back into the alley. Jango points at the squad leader's hat, which has the blade sticking through it. 'Jango: '''There. '''Squad leader: '''Blast it! She got away! After her quick before- '''Jango: '''Too late. ''A quick hammer fist to the face by Kapenta soon knocked the squad leader out. Laura used her powers to heat up the guns to where they exploded in the marine's hands. 'Marine: '''What is this?! Our weapons... '''Jango: '''Ms Atisuto wishes to leave unhindered, and we have every reason to see that wish honoured. Would one and a half hours unconcious be conveniant? ''He pulls his hands back as if to throw a discus, and a purple coloured swirling vortex forms around them 'Jango: '''Paradox Art: Meteor Boomerang! ''He throws the vortex, which crashes through the marines as though it was solid, and then slows down and flys back to his hands. Each time he throws, it travels even faster. Senshi joins in with a barrage of exploding spiked hammers, and between them more than half the marines are defeated in less than a minute. The rest were easily dispached by a simple lulliby from Suna. '''Suna: There we go. Laura: So..... What now? Jango: 'Well, It would probably be a good idea to plan our big rescue tonight. But more importantly I need to demand a refund. The sake in this place is rubbish. Hidden behind a nearby Building ''Atisuto took a deep breath, shaking off the final bits of the Haki used on her. Once she cleared her thoughts, she decided to keep an eye on the Pirates that had saved her. Perhaps she could help them out. ''The Bar'' Jango puts down his now half full glass, and points to a plan he'd sketched on a piece of paper. 'Jango: '''Right. They're holding the auction on several ships. They're are tied off in this circle off the coast. There are seven of them. The slaves are in six, and the auction is in number seven, the largest. It's an old floating theatre, hundreds of seats and boxes and the like. so- '''Senshi: '''I thought you said the Sake was rubbish. You got another glass anyway? '''Jango: ..'Turns out they do good fruit juice. Now, I bought myself a box at the auction hall. They were supposed to be for nobles to browse privately, but I could afford to get myself one as well. They are going to be told that's where the Dark Angel is by an anonymous tip off, and presumabely they'll send the best guards. When they get there, We'll barricade the door, and that should trap them. '''Senshi: '''They'd never fall for it. They would check that there was somebody there before they sent guards in. '''Jango: '''Correct. That's why I'll actually be there when they look. Once they send the guards, I can get out through the window into the main theatre, leaving the guards stuck. Most of my plan boils down to stuff like that. tricking guards into running into out of the way places, and stalling them long enough to get the slaves out elsewhere. '''Laura: That would mean that us Devil Spawns would be in charge of freeing the slaves. Senshi: I think we can handle that. Jane: '''And besides, we'll be backing you up. '''Kapenta: Good. Glad you'll be watching our back this time. Jango: 'Then we're settled. Good. ''He downs the entire glass of fruit juice. Much later, at the floating Auction house In the main hall, a large audiance has gathered. Several slaves have allready been auctioned off, and several of the guards had to be stationed on the doors after purchasers returned claiming their slaves had been stolen. The dealer in charge of the establishment, a bearded man in a black bowler hat, is talking with the head of security. 'Head: '... We have not located any of the apparently stolen merchandise, sir. 'Dealer: '''Well where has it gone? There is a reason we set up shop out here after all. if we're out at sea it should be impossible for things to leave unacounted! '''Head: '''Do you think it could actually be... The Angel? '''Dealer: '''If so, he's about to be found out. ''A young girl, roughly 17, came up to one of the guards. '''Girl: Sir... There's a big guy with large wings over there. He has a bunch of slaves with him. The guards instantly sprung into action. Once they left, the girl did too, becoming Roronoa Senshi in the process. Senshi: Mission accomplished. The guards. entirely unaware of this, thundered down a corridor in pursuit of Jango, and ran into a man in fine robes slumped against a wall, apparently a nobel from Goa. They help him to his feet. Guard: 'Sir, my appologies, we appear- '''Noble: '''This service is TERRIBLE! I should have your buisnessed closed just for this! I demand you have that winged creature disciplined at once! Such a ruffian... '''Guard: '''A winged... creature, sir? '''Noble: '''Yes! A person with wings! He came round that corner, threw me agains this wall, and then he stole my purchases! Bring him back. NOW! '''Guard: '''Sorry sir, did you see where he went? '''Noble: '''Into that room over there! What are you waiting for?! All of you! ''The guards ran down the corridor to door the noble had pointed out, and cram their way through it. Once they have gone, the noble walks over to the door, pulls a spike of black metal out of his coat pocket, and, with suprising force, rams it through the door and the frame, effectively pinning it closed. He grins. 'Hector: '''Suckers! ''Inside the room, the guards, who had been closing in on Jango, hear the thud. 'Guard: '''Huh?! The door's been stuck! ''Outside of the room, Hector and Senshi High-Five. '''Senshi: Phase One is complete. Onto phase two... Back inside the room, the guards have drawn weapons in an attempt to subdue John, who is backing away towards the window. Guard: 'fifty metres down right into the auction hall. You really don't want to be going that way, freak. You might as well- '''Jango: '''Freak? ''There is a dull whistle and a swish. The guard collapses against a wall as John produces a dull grey scimitar like broadsword from a cloud of time rifts, and in one swift motion slashes across the guard's chest, almost cutting his arm off, and slicing half the window from its frame. 'Guard: '''Ugh... What..... '''Jango: '''These wings of mine are not for show. That is how I can leave. And if you insult my people again, it will cost you an arm. ''A large rush of wind blows the window open. Vearth floats there, her body from her waist dow a swirl of air. '''Vearth: Come on. Snatch their den-den mushis and lets scram. Jango grabs the top of the window frame and flips his way out, grabbing hold of a statue protrduing from the wall of the theatre beyond Jango: 'I allready have the Den Den Mushis. ''He uses the statue to flip himself onto the roof of the box, which partially protrudes from the wall. As he does, a silence falls as the various customers of the auction bellow realise what is happening and turn around. The auctioner's voice, for a few seconds, is the only sound. 'Auctioner: '''And the next items, this splendid selection of rare mermaids! Bidding opens at...at...oh heck... '???: 'Grow'rrrrrrrrrr... ''Jango takes a step backwards as one of the guards suddenly flips out of the box in a single fluid motion and lands on the ledge beside him. The guard has claws and fangs, and whiskers protrude from his sideburns. 'Jango: '.... Zoan. 'Vearth: '''A Were-cat? '''Jango: '''Good question. Are you? '???: 'Groww'rrrrrrrrrr....... Alley Wants to catch the Biiiirrrrdyyy..... '''Jango: '.......Run. He backflips onto the box behind him, then jumps forwards to swing from a statue, climbing up and allong the wall. Alley, the guard, jumps after him, grabbing at the various swirld of architecture to propel himself in pursuit. Vearth keeps pace with Jango. 'Vearth: '''What is he? '''Jango: '''I don't know for certain yet. Man with Cat fruit, Cat with Man fruit, something else entirely? If it is just a person with a Zoan fruit he must have eaten it as a baby. ''He sprints allong the edge of another balcony, and reaches a three metre jump to the next one. As he leeps into the air he twists and flips several times. The audience holds it's collective breath for a second as he starts to fall, and then as he lands they break into applause and cheer. Alley, following, gets a similar response as he lands on all fours. 'Vearth: '''Want me to blow him away? '''Jango: '''If I was going to fight him in the open I'd do it myself. Those customers down there think we're tonight's entertainment, so let's give them a show. ''Vearth rolls her eyes. Jango reaches a spar protrduing from the wall and extending into the hall, and begins to dash allong that. '''Audience members: ... "Go for it! Your almost there..." "Almost where?! "No idea, but it's fun to watch!" .........................."Wait a minute, that's a dead end! He's cornered!!" "Get him! He's got nowhere to run!" (Jango shows no sign of slowing down as he nears the drop at the end of the spar. Then the audience members slowly follow the spar, and notice the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.) ......... 'Good lord! Surely he doesen't intend to"... "Nobody could jump that gap" Jango jumps. It was clear to everyone he wasn't going to make it, and then Jango flaps his wings once, clearing the first chandelier entirely, and grabbing a ladder behind it. Alley continues to give chase as he and Vearth climb out of sight of the audience. The applause becomes even more tummultous as Alley jumps, and just snags the edges of the chandelier with his claws. Vearth: 'Now do we fight? '''Jango: '''No, we're part of Phase two. ''Alley, who is now dashing allong the catwalk after them, suddenly topples as something wooshes in from out of sight and catches him in the face. Jane Rose drops onto the Catwalk, and produces a set of blades. 'Jane: '''I'll handle it. keep going. ''Sharpshooter dropped down next to her, his hands creating a large sniper rifle with a silencer. '''Sharpshooter: Want some help? Alley: 'Grrrrr gettttt Out Way If Want Live! '''Sharpshooter: '''Wierd. He looks to be half Egyptian Mau. But I can't tell which half. '''Jane: '''Master Jango couldn't either. ''Alley pounces abrubtly, and is caught mid flight by Sharpshooter, who steps off the catwalk and falls. Jane imediately jumps off after him, grabbing Sharpshooter and Alley with one hand, and looping an anchor on a long chain over the chandelier with the other. all three find themselves swinging from the ceiling of the main hall, to more applause from the audience 'Sharpshooter: '''What are you doing? '''Jane: '''Stopping you from going splat? '''Sharpshooter: '''I'm a literall metal gunman! it's the cat that would have gone splat... Or actuallly, been knocked unconcious, given mass size and velocity. The point was I would have ended the fight instantly and without injury simply by hitting the ground, and now you've- ''Jane loses her grip on the chain as they get to the edge, and they drop onto a small balcony 'Jane: '''Oh well. We'll just have to fight him normally then... ''Meanwhile, John and Vearth climb up a ladder, and open a trap door in the roof of the building. The roof is covered with guards, all but one of which have been cuffed with their own seastone shackles. The last one is asleep at one edge of the roof. 'Jango: '''Well that's improbable. I was expecting to have to fight them.... Wonder what did that... ''Out of sight, on a ledge just down from the roof, Aistuto corrects a few details of her most recent drawing. It shows a group of guards defeating each other. She rubs out the edge of a construction line, and smiles to herself. 'Atisuto's thoughts: '''There. Now let's see what I can do to help with the cat fight. ''Meanwhile, Jane and Sharpshooter were battling Alley. Due to the short range and close proximity, Sharpshooter was having dificulty aiming, where as Jane couldn't seem to get close enough to attack with her blades. 'Jane: '... This just isn't working! Any ideas? Above them, Hector sees the fight, and climbs out of a window, before sprinting down the wall towards them 'Hector: '''Hold on, Jane-chan! I'm coming!... ''A shape stuck to the wall shifts suddenly, and something hits Hector in the stomach. '''Senshi: HECTOR!! She leaps down from where she was hiding and went to his side. Senshi: Are you alright? Hector picks himself up, bizarely standing literally sideways on the wall. Hector: 'Ugh... Felt like a bullet, but yeah. '''Senshi: '''Bullet? It's some sort of sniper? '''Hector: '''Worse. '''Senshi: '''What is it then? '''Hector: '''It's a giant gecko! ''Part way down the wall, A shape unfolds, and becomes a bizare cross between a person and a lizard '???: '''Geheheheheh.... You be finished.... ''Senshi rolled her eyes. '''Senshi: Seriously? That's the best you've got? Iriqui: 'I be Iriquiiii! I say finish, you be finished! ''Hector draws his rapier 'Hector: '''Carefull. The toungue's like a bullet. In fact, you go on and get started on the next ship. '''Senshi: '''Think you can handle it? ''Hector gives Senshi two thumbs up 'Hector: '''I learnt from Jango! Trust me, three seconds and he's over. '''Senshi: '..... Then what happened to your sword? Hector stares at his empty hands in confusion. The sword is now sticking out of Iriqui's mouth, and he is chewing on it thoughtfully. '''Hector:......That happened to Jango once didn't it. He told me the story. I was hoping that- Woah! He ducks as Iriqui's toungue whistles over head, piercing the ornamentation behind him Hector: '''.... Ok. Help apreciated. '''Senshi: I thought so. Senshi stood there and shouted to Iriqui. Senshi: Hey Lizard lips! Did your mother fall in love with a crocodile? Because you are as ugly as one. Suddenly, several holes appeared in Senshi. At first, Hector was confused. Then he remembered what fruit she ate. Senshi: Honestly. I've had better fights with a chamelion. Come on. FIGHT ME!! The first slave barge. Jango and Vearth approach the barge. There is a guard on the outside deck of it. Vearth: '... They left someone? '''Jango: '''Thought they might. But one isn't a problem. ''He taps the guard on the shoulder, and the guard silently bursts into turquoise flames briefly, before fainting under the influence of John's haki. John produces a skelleton key from his pocket, and starts picking the lock. Vearth shioved him aside. '''Vearth: Allow me. She took her hand and placed it over the lock. The lock froze, then snapped. Vearth: There. They openned the door to see line after line of cages, filled with people. Jango produces several more keys from his pocket as they enter Jango: 'We've got copies for the collars and cages at least. they'd be tricky otherwise. ''Vearth took half the keys and started unlocking half of the slaves while Jango got the rest. '''Vearth: Where will we take them? We'll need a safe place to take them. Jango: '''Malachi is waiting. We've parked the Furled Wing above the barge, Right where they don't expect. We'll take them there. '''Vearth: Sounds good to me. The revolutionaries always had a boat ready when we pulled these schemes. they unlocked the last of the cuffs. Vearth: There. Now what? Guards burst in through both doors. Guard: 'You can drop your weapons, for a start! Don't try anything funny. ''Jango throws down his sword. '''Jango: The ones at the back door are yours, Crystal. I'll deal with this lot at the front. Guard: 'Oi! I said no funny buisness! '''Jango: '''It won't be very funny. We're going to have to fight our way through you all to get out. '''Vearth: '''Then why did you drop your sword?! '''Jango: '''He asked me too. I thought I'd grant him that at least. Don't worry, I'll defeat him very easily with... hmmm.. ''He looks around the room, opens a nearby cuboard, and grabs at a random object inside. 'Jango: '''This mop. I'll need a good name for it. '''Vearth: '.... What? The guard lowers his rifle slightly. 'Guard: '''You're a baka if you think you can defeat us with that thing before I- ''He falls to the floor as John sweeps his legs with the mop, before knocking back the remaining guards with a barrage of fast strikes. As the guard climbs back to his feet, Jango catches him in the head with the mop, and sends him flying backwards. 'Jango: '... Would you mind repeating that? I missed the last part. '''Vearth: I think he said that he would surrender. Don't you? A guard tried to sneak up on Vearth. Before Jango could warn her, she jabbed the guy in several places, leaving him unconsious on the floor, drooling. Vearth: i think that's the last of them. Malachi: 'Good. I'll get everyone out of here then. If you could all join hands please? '''Vearth: '... How long have you been here? '''Malachi: '''about a minute. '''Vearth: I can see why Ishi still wants to punch you. Vearth took his left hand and the slaves crowded around her and Jango. Jango holds out his hand to a group of slaves, and nervoulsy, somebody takes it Jango: '... That's everyone '''Malachi: '''Great! Here we are! ''They are stadning in the middle of a garden, on the deck of a much larger ship. There are already several other groups of slaves there, and Jameson Garrow is walking among them, handing out dishes of food. The sudden change of location suprises everyone. Vearth runs over to the side and throws up, along with several slaves. When she's done, she walks back over to malachi and punches him in the nose. 'Vearth: '''Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again. '''Jango: '''Indeed, how about a warning next time? '''Malachi: '''Arrrrgggh! My nose! My nose my nose my nose..... ''Jameson finishes handing out his food. 'Jameson: '''Right then. My turn next. I'm going to take care of the mermaid tank. ''He steps over the side of the ship and vanishes. Back in the main auction house Jane and Sharpshooter were still clashing with Alley, and having the same problem as before. 'Sharpshooter: '... This is no good! Any ideas?! '''Jane: Actually, yes. You turn into guns right? Sharpshooter: 'Yes? '''Jane: '''Turn yourself into the biggest rifle you can manage. '''Sharpshooter: '... can you shoot well enough? 'Jane: '''Just do it. I have an idea. ''Sharpshooter immediantly shifted into a hightech Sniper rifle with all the gadgets he could think of. ''Jane: That will do nicely. ''She grabs it by the barrel, and swings it like a sword, catching Alley in the chest an knocking him flying. He lands on a ledge lower down the hall, and starts to run back towards them. 'Jane: '''Thank you. Now you can shoot him more easily. ''Sharpshooter becomes human again and grumbles. '''Sharpshooter: I'm not a club. Jane: 'I couldn't swing at him because you were in the way, and you couldn't shoot because you were too close. It's the obvious answer. In any event, you might want to start shooting. ''Sharpshooter started shooting with unerring accuracy. Jane noticed he was using tranq bullets. '''Sharpshooter: Senshi has one rule on our ship, No killing unless absolutely necessary. Jane: '''Good rule. We usually stick to it. '''Sharpshooter: Us..... (shoots several times) too. Above, Hector and Senshi continue to fight Iriqui. Hector is now throwing what appear to be shuriken but are actually dividers at Iriqui. Iriqui catches them on his tongue, and swallows them whole Hector: '''ugh... How does he manage that? '''Senshi: Let's see how he likes this. She grabs the tongue and ties it to a pole. Hector: 'Good idea, but it won't help. Gecko's feet aren't actually sticky, they use a mollecular force and a huge surface area to literally join themselves to whatever they're touching temporarily, so he stays there without moving as long as he wants. And based on his strength, as soon as he pulls the tongue back something will have to give way. Which means... ''There is a loud cracking sound, as the flagpole bends comicly. Then there is a crash. The statue Iriqui is standing on breaks away from the wall as Iriqui is pulled into the flagpole by his tongue. 'Iriqui: '''Gahy!... Yoooouuuuuu.... ''He shakes the sections of statue of his feet, and unties his tongue. 'Hector: '''Ok. I wasn't expecting that. ''He retrieves his sword, which had got caught on a ledge after Iriqui spat it out. Senshi then decked Iriqui in the face. '''Senshi: I just wanted him on our level. Hector: 'That'll take a while. He isn't even close to even with us. '''Iriqui: '''Whyyy! I wiiiiillll Finish! ''He fires his tongue again, and narrowly misses Hector, who chucks a divider/shuriken into his open mouth. Senshi also shot a spiked hammer into his mouth. '''Senshi: Chew on that big boy Iriqui: 'iffffffffffffffff....... '''Hector: '''Also, you swallowed that last shot didn't you? '''Iriqui: '''eeehffff. '''Hector: '''It was actually a Beacon. ''Iriqui spits out the hammer. 'Iriqui: '''weh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Hector: '''Bolt sword! ''His sword spits an arc of lightning into Iriqui's stomach, knocking him realing backwards. '''Hector: '''Gotcha.... '''Senshi: Nice shot Hector. Hector: '''Heh.. I cheated. It's exile Dial tech. The bolt always earths itself through one of those shuriken, so now I literally can't miss. He seemed to be eating the things, sooooo... '''Senshi: Is he gonna explode like that dial back when we first met? Hector: 'Dial? What? '''Senshi: '''The hat man. Malachi. He nearly blew us all to smithereens with an exploding impact dial, remember? '''Hector: '''Ah. no he won't, because this shuriken of mine- *'POW* Iriqui burps, but it is more like an explosion, throwing him off the wall, knocking all of them flying, and sending Iriqui crashing through a balcony window, comicly deflating like a balloon in the process. Hector: '''........Ok....He explodes like the dial. '''Senshi: I thought so. Let's go. On stage, the auction is resuming, as the crowd, unaware of the spectacle behind them, turns back to the stage. Auctioneer: 'Apologies for the disturbance, ladies and gentlemen. Bidding on our next item opens at one Billion Beri, but just look at them! Tropical fish mermaids of this kind are even rarer than- What?!# ''The tank has been drained of both water and Mermaids. It is instead full of unconcious guards. above, in the rafters, Atisuto smirks to herself. '''Atisuto: Onto the final area. Another boat nearby Sally and Ishi walk up to a door, and Sally works on picking the lock Ishi: 'Just one thing. '''Sally: '''Hmmmm? Sure! What's the one thing? '''Ishi: '''Please don't kill anyone. In fact, major injuries might be worth avoiding as well. I hate fights. '''Sally: '''Oh Don't worry! Why do you think we're going to fight? '''Ishi: '''Well, you're carrying a huge scythe, and you don't look like your planning on cutting any grass. '''Sally: '''oh right... The Ultimate Soul-Slicer Supreme! But don't worry! I'm not planning on using it! '''Ishi: '''What is it for then? '''Sally: '''Looking cool! ''Ishi rolls her eyes as the door opens. The guards inside turn and see them. 'Sally: '''Right then, I've got this- '''Ishi :'you said no fighting! 'Sally: '''Who said anything about me fighting? Just watch! ''She walks towards the guards slowly, and chants something incomprehensible repeatedly. The guards are fine at first, then one by one start to look terrified. Then as Sally changes her chant slightly, one of them screams. finally, as Sally rounds off the chant by tapping the handle of her scythe on the floor, they all stop looking terrified, and simply faint. 'Sally: '''see? No fighting! '''Ishi: '''I thought your Devil fruit power was something different to that. '''Sally: '''It is. That was just trickery. Something about the candence and the pitch makes people start thinking differently. Cool, aint it? '''Malachi: '''Right then! Let's gather up the slaves! This phase is going well so far. '''Ishi: '*Sigh* Alright, but if you teleport me again without my permission, I'm gonna break your nose again. 'Malachi: '''Your thief beat you to it... ouch..... The third slave barge. ''Senshi runs onto the deck of the ship, Hector following close behind. '''Hector: '''Right then. Phase three. I'll go and cause as much chaos as possible on one of the empty ships. Think you can handle this one? '''Senshi: There won't be much left of this slave ship when I'm done with it. Do you have anything to sheild your eyes? Hector: '''Got to have goggles of some kind on a flying ship. That or stay below decks. Why? '''Senshi: I can gain a power up whenever I activate an Anger Level. I'm going to activate Code white and I'm basically so bright I blind my enemies. get the picture? Hector? Hector has seemingly dissappeared. Senshi glares at a nearby heap of crates. Hector, now wearing a set of excessively comples multi-lensed goggles, slowly peers out from behind it. Hector: '''Maybe I should stay back here.... '''Senshi: Good idea. Suddenly, the entire ship was coated in a thick white light. Even through Hector's goggles it was still pretty bright. Senshi: Slavers beware, Senshi's in the house. The Slave ship's various rooms begin to blow out one by one. Hector: 'Oooh heck. Just as well we empited this one earlier.... ''He turns and runs on to the next ship, leaping an impossible distance. Against Senshi's glow, he is completely invissible. '''Senshi: Come on people!! check out the glowling girl blowing up your frikken ship!! senshi leapt around her ship, blowing up room after room after room, and before long had collapsed most of the ship. A large number of guards run towards her, but she beats them back easily. Eventually, all is quiet. 'Senshi: '''That should do it. Big distraction. '???: 'Yes indeed. ''Senshi recognises the voice, senses the inbound attack, realises that it can't possibly harm her without haki, and then slumps to floor, unconcious. '''Freya Odile: '''Strange. I thought she was faster than that. '''Vincent Van Rothbert: '''Last time you couldn't hit her, remember? She probably just got careless.... Category:Stories Category:13th Madman Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Devil Spawn Pirates